


Wondering where you've been all my life; I just started living

by blossomisley (viudanegra)



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Let's Talk About Love, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Walking Down Memory Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/blossomisley
Summary: Love, in every definition of the word, wasn’t something Pamela Isley was used to; let alone Poison Ivy.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Wondering where you've been all my life; I just started living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnapologeticallyMeatwad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/gifts).



Love, in every definition of the word, wasn’t something Pamela Isley was used to; let alone Poison Ivy.

If she ever trusted you enough to tell you her life story, something that truly didn’t happen that often, you would learn that she was unloved since the moment she was born. Her parents, always obsessed with perfection, were never able to accept her and everything that made her who she was, from her silk like green skin to her meta-human abilities, so they dimmed her imperfect in their eyes and denied her of everything that wasn’t material.

Instead of loving her, they rejected her and abused her physically and emotionally, and the more humans she met, the more they showed her how worthless of her time humanity was, so she gave up on them and focused all her energy on the only living organisms she could count on: plants.

She hadn’t thought or cared about humans in a very long time, which is why her body’s reaction to her new psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, took her by surprise.

Whenever her eyes caught the petite blonde walking along the halls of Arkham Asylum she would involuntarily hold her breath as a weak attempt to stop that weird fluttering in her stomach from starting. At first she thought it was just her normal reaction to people, vomiting at the mere presence of them, but it was the opposite of that. Harleen’s presence brought her a sense of calmness that she hadn’t felt in a very long time, and even after the psychiatrist diagnosed as _a classic misanthrope with abandonment issues who befriends plants to avoid human intimacy_ , her exact words, Ivy never felt more at peace with humans than she when was with the blonde woman. 

When Harleen gifted her a flower as a reward for her help, Ivy was certain that she had felt her heart skip a few beats, something that had never happened to her before, so saving her life in return for helping her escape was one of the easiest decisions she had ever made.

Harleen Quinzel wasn’t like the other humans, but Poison Ivy couldn’t figure out just yet what made her so special. Perhaps she would have to study her like she used to study her beloved plants when she was younger.

Easier said than done.

**◆◆◆◆**

Being friends with Harley Quinn was easy. Way easier than being kind of acquaintances with Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

Or that was what she had thought.

No one ever told her that seeing her pinning over a psychopath who didn’t care about her at all was going to be this hard. Harley had her own issues just like everyone else at Arkham did, and that had been evident ever since she was still an employee at the asylum, but she was good at her core, something she seemed to forget often; or rather, something Joker would force her to forget so she would go along with his insane plans.

That was why Ivy had come up with that whole elaborate plan to open her eyes once and for all and convince her to finally break up with the Clown Prince of Crime instead of wasting the best years of her life with someone who would never love her.

Not that anyone could ever love Harley more than Ivy did.

**◆◆◆◆**

Ivy wasn’t proud or stubborn enough to try to lie and deny that dating Chuck had been a big mistake, but she had been scared of her feelings for Harley at the time and he had been an easy solution to her existential crisis.

Even though she had known for years that she was in love with one Harley Quinn, the thought of actually dating the other woman had never crossed her mind until they started living together and the domesticity of everything made her feel warm and fuzzy all over basically on a daily basis.

Harley had learned how Ivy liked her nightly tea within a couple of days of moving in, so now the redhead would arrive home from her eco-terrorism activities to a cup of tea waiting for her along with a plate of whatever the blonde had made or ordered for dinner.

They acted like an old married couple most of the time, so these small gestures sometimes had her wondering if the other woman may felt the same way about her, but then the news would mention the Joker’s latest fight with Batman or whatever heist he had successfully pulled off and Harley would smash the redhead’s brand new TV with her bat once again, reminding Ivy that the blonde wasn’t over the mobster yet and that the former psychiatrist was just a good friend and nothing more.

And yes, maybe accepting Chuck’s marriage proposal had been a little too much and had taken things to a place she hadn’t planned to, but he had insisted long enough for her to feel kind of sorry for the guy, so she didn’t know what else to do.

Plus, it wasn’t like she had actually married him. She may had broke his heart when she dumped him on their wedding day and ran away with one of the bridesmaids, but he wasn’t dumb enough to not see what had been in front of him all this time: Ivy was in love with Harley and that was never going to change.

**◆◆◆◆**

Harley loving her back? Not something she had expected to happen in the slightest, even after years of studying the blonde as both a patient and a best friend, and although sometimes she was still scared of how their relationship could end, not used to people actually loving her and caring about her, she knew the heartbreak would be worth it because it would be a testament of them and what they had being real.

Ivy was pulled out of her thoughts by a pale hand squeezing her thigh and soft lips pressing against her cheek, lips that she could feel forming a smile against her green skin before the kiss ended.

“I lost ya there for a minute, Ives. Where did ya go?” Harley asked with a hint of a chuckle on her voice as their hands locked on their own accord, fitting perfectly, and the blonde’s evident happiness made Ivy involuntarily smile in return and press her lips against the shorter girl’s ones, not even caring that their real estate agent was waiting for them to finish signing the papers on their new home.

“I was thinking about you; about us. About our past and present and what’s to come. About how I can’t wait to start living the rest of my life with you,” she replied with such sincerity that it earned her the biggest smile she had ever received from the blonde, even bigger than the one she had offered her when she had asked her to be her girlfriend, and just like that day back at the asylum when Harley had gifted her the petunias, Ivy felt her heart skip a few beats and that now familiar fluttering in her stomach.

“I love you,” Harley murmured lovingly against her lips as she kissed her again and the redhead couldn’t help but smile into their kiss.

“I love you more,” came Ivy’s honest reply.

Love, in every definition of the word, wasn’t something Pamela Isley was used to; but that wasn’t a problem for Poison Ivy.


End file.
